


Claiming

by MajesticRPs (depressivesergeant)



Series: Romian RPs [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, At some level out of character, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Idk where is the rest of the rp w plot, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink, Military Ranks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Roleplay Logs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressivesergeant/pseuds/MajesticRPs
Summary: Nix gets jealous over an appearance of someone from Dick's past. Possessive sex ensues.RolePlay between me and a friend of mine.





	Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first RP w this friend and I was still learning English. ^^' I tried to edit as much as I could the technical mistakes but I may have let some without correction. 
> 
> Also, this is RP without big adaptions so it is...very OOC at times and works on presumptions we can't really count on canon.
> 
> I hope the readers can enjoy nonetheless.

Of course Dick was upset. Nix himself knew he had been an asshole with all the jealousy going on but it was easy now that they were on the car, together again. The truth was that he never had to be jealous. During the army times they weren't even together and the only one who had ever shown any interest towards the Major - Speirs - had another relationship so the problem was over. And in everyday life.. it was unusual for a man to come out as Queer as well as present his love to another, so Nix was kind relaxed about that. But this Queer guy, he... somehow represented a real threat for a minute? Still, he sighed to Dick's attitude. "Look, I know I've been crazy, ok? Just let it go. Jeez."

Dick was not angry. He usually wasn't, not with Nix either way. If he had been angry at any minute they lived that awkward moment between the three, it had passed away a long time ago and lasted as much as a dream could really last.

But he was upset, to be honest. Not so much with how Nix had behaved, what seemed very unfair to Dick's standards, towards Dick's childhood friend but how the possessiveness appeared to him as if he was a property from the rich man Lewis Nixon from Nixon, New Jersey.

"I know..." he said, staring hard at nothing and then after some breathing, he turned to face Lew, "I know how you, me, anybody in our position would be jealous," he said quietly, he was just slightly upset now. It was something he could handle, even more, because of Lew. "You just should know that...there is no need," he sighed, resting his head on the passenger's seat, "He is a friend, you are the person I love," he touched Lew's seat, "I am yours. How many times I have to say that?" he said seriously but a smile escaped to his lips.

Dick could've said that a thousand times and he would shiver a thousand times still. It was so great to hear it from him, maybe because he was possessive by nature. "I know," he smiled looking briefly at him before returning his eyes to the street, "and I love it when you say it. It's just that..." How could he put it into words? It was instinctive from him, "I just have to do it. I don't know how to explain this. You should be on my skin to understand it." He just wanted the argument to be over. He wanted to go home and kiss his Major til his lips would consume themselves.

"You just have to do it?" Dick arched his eyebrows, frowning in follow. Why would Nix need to do that? He didn't need to.

Either way, he smiled back at Lew and start forgetting the subject. How could he not smile? Lew's smile made him so happy.

There wasn't any smile like his. He had that teasing and charming smile Dick would think that made all the girls fall for him at once. He always was so jealous of this smile. The good thing is that Lew smiled so much more these days. Dick wished and cheered he could keep the smile on the other man's lips for his and Dick's own happiness.

Anyway, he would think, shaking his head. Lew was right about one thing: Dick could not feel how it was being Lew from his perspective and then he said:

"There is no need yet," he muttered, approaching Lew while they stopped in their parking lot, kissing the Captain's cheek, taking a bit of his lips taste. "I am yours, yours, yours..." he whispered against Lew's lips, "Just and only yours."

Nixon stopped the car, closed his eyes and gasped. "You know you can make me come by just saying this, don't you?" He took Winters' hand into his, pulling the Major nearer and he started kissing him with a possessive and devouring attitude. He was his. No doubt about it. "I wanna make you mine in the car," he moaned before biting Dick's hand. Jeez he was hard and ready to take him

Dick smiled teasingly at Lew's reaction to him and bit his own lips to hold back a moan of pleasure in seeing Lewis so his and so under his control and influence. He loved to tease that man of his, he loved it so much…

Then before he could think about another action, he kissed the Captain back with equal passion, his lips wetting the Captain with so much saliva and desire, he could barely stop himself.

"Lew," Dick called in a warning tone. They probably should not do anything like this out of their home, but to be truthful to himself, he was tempted.

He moaned against Lew's lips with the offer and the arousing that was taking and running his whole body.

"You like to live dangerously, don't you?" Dick teased, now sitting on Lew's lap, feeling that gorgeous erection taking life on his asscheeks. "Hmm," he hummed, before kissing his Captain again, aroused by all this. He loved to sit on his Captain's lap. "You are impossible," Dick muttered.

To be totally honest, Lew never thought it was a good idea. Not rationally anyway. He grabbed Dick's asscheeks and slid them on his erection back and forward just so Dick could feel how bad Nixon wanted him. "I am a war man." He kissed his neck and sucked a bit. "Besides we're parked on our street and it's dark outside." He placed Winters right above his pelvis and took his hands to unzip his boyfriend's trouser, releasing that half erection and started jerking him off. "If you'll be quiet enough," he whispered to his ear "nobody will notice us. That's an order, Major." He sucked the lobe.

Besides knowing the real danger he was living at that exact moment, Dick could not stop himself from moaning and bucking his hips over Lew's pelvis, "Aww, Lew..." his hands were raising from Lew's back to the captain's nape, his nails scratching softly Nix's skin over his neck.

His fingers entered Lew's hair with the suck and he lost his cool, moaning a bit too loud, shivering all over his body.

It was so forbidden and good that Dick was getting harder quickly, even more now that he could just listen to the zip going down and his hard flesh taking the cool air on its surface.

"Ok, Captain," was his answer to Lew's order, sighing feeling the wet and warm mouth of his Captain around his lobe and the stroking at the same time, making him shiver and trust the man's hand unconsciously. "So good, Captain." He moaned, finding Lew's neck and sucking it longly, caressing Lewis hair with his fingertips.

"I wanted you for years, Lew, for terrible years" he moaned with Lew's thumb caressing Dick's glans. "So much..." he sighed.

The hand on Dick's cock was getting slower, so to give the Major an agony of pleasure. He wanted the man to feel every movement, every drop of joy. The dick was thick and leaking and for Nix, there was no more amazing thing. "And did you dream of me giving orders to you, Major?" He kissed those lips and stroke his thumb on Dick's tip while waiting for an answer. "Do you want me to?"

Dick's chest moved slowly but noticeable up and down with his deep and hard breathing, he was feeling so high and good and oh...He liked it, how Lew had slowed down his moves, it would give them time to enjoy each other, though he was getting hotter and hotter, harder and harder with horniness and he could just sigh and sigh again and again with pleasure while tried to answer to the kisses Lew had been giving him, so delicate that he was feeling his body shiver with the sensation of their lips brushing together.

"If I...aww..." he felt his toes into his shoes tugging back. "I..." he was so hot on the cheeks and sweat already dropped from his forehead, his face showing his dishevel and pleasure. He could feel ashamed if only he was conscious of his state, with Nix's sweet touches working hard onto Dick's limbs. "Yes!" He answered at last with a broken voice, his mouth opened, wet and truthful, "I dreamed about you making me doing...about you make everything you wished with me," he said honestly. He felt his dick twitching but he wouldn't touch it, his Captain didn't like it, so he sneaked his hand into Lewis' trousers.

He gasped as he felt his captain's cock locked down there, wet, hot, delicious. He could remember how it felt onto his lips, he moaned thinking, caressing Lew's beloved erection.

Lewis took Dick's hands away from his pants an out them in his hair again, whispering to his ears: "Not now. Now it's Captain's turn to please his Major." said Nixon while his hand shoved deeper into Richard's pants, caressing his balls with fingertips. They were so swollen, so hot he felt a shiver down the spine. Nevertheless, he kept kissing Dick's neck sensually. "I demand you to call me Captain. And, just for one night, to treat me like I am your superior. Could you do this to me?" His thumb pressed on Winter's perineum while his cock - still under the texture - slipped between the asscheeks

Dick cried softly in frustration but he did as his captain said, entangling his fingers into Nix's locks, running his fingers on the brown-haired man's head, trying to make Lew feel good with his fingertips.

"Is it good, baby?" Dick asked, biting Lew's down lip. He wanted to do exactly how his baby wanted it too. And he couldn't complain. He felt so good with Lew touching him, his cock, his balls, his butt, everything with a firm but certain touch.

He moaned over Lew's lips as he felt Nix closing his hand over his balls and pulled his hair a bit hard, trusting reflective over Lew's crotch, moaning with closed eyes.

He knew he could trust Lew and so he felt awesome that he could keep his eyes closed while being touched.

"Aw, yes..." he said, following Lew's kisses with his head, resting his face and neck on Lew.

"Yes, please, captain..." he moaned softly against Lew's hair, his palm holding Lew's scalp.

"You are my Captain, what should I do, sir?" Dick opened his eyes a little bit and grasped Lew's nape with force when he felt the touches onto his ass.

"Gosh, Captain, what are you gonna do with me?" He rubbed his butt on Lew, feeling really hot there, his nails on Lew's nape. "You know you can do so many...I am so yours."

"Suck me, Dick," he said, releasing the major from his grasp. He took him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him down. There wasn't a big space but he was sure Dick could kneel there for a while. "Take my cock off from the clothes. Adore it. Show me how much you love it and the desire you felt during the long nights we shared in France and Belgium and Austria." He pulled a bit those ginger locks and bent for a minute so they stayed forehead to forehead. "Give the Captain his best orgasm, love." Then Lew kissed his lips and waited.

Before kneeling down, Dick sucked Nix's lower lip - the redhead liked so much his Captain's lips and they were so red already!

But he had something to do and something that he was excited to do. Lew had denied him it first but now he would take care of his Captain's cock.

He licked his lips and smiled teasing before kneeled down and answered:

"Sure thing, Sir" then, as much as he could do it comfortably, Dick kneeled down and opened Nix's legs to make him near the man. He then proceeded to unzip the man, but not without rubbing his whole palm over it.

He bit his lower lip hard while his own dick twitched, still out of his pants and proceed to lower his captain's underwear to free his cock.

Freeing his cock, Dick smiled at himself and took it by the shaft, starting a soft stroke to spread precum and then he licked the length to start sucking that gorgeous dick.

He raised his eyes to see his captains reaction and then went to work, enveloping Lew's cock with his lips now, encirculing his glans with those and going down his hardness. It was so good to feel Nix under him, feeling all the stimulation, hearing his reaction. And God, he loved that goddamn cock: long, thick, warm, wet and always responding. He loved to take it in his mouth and make his captain moan and say obscenities.

Nixon loved so much giving orders to Dick but that ginger man was so good he always lost control. Like at that moment, when that wet, warm mouth was fucking itself with Nixon's erected and leaking cock, the captain closed his eyes and moaned loudly, "Fuck! Oh, fuck! You're so good!" He pulled the auburn hair ever stronger in his fist and thrusted in that mouth. "Jesus you make me want to sing the fucking Hallelujah!" His voice was hoarse and every part of him was shivering. "Tell me how much you like it, Major." Oh, he loved to be the one to give orders.

Dick's eyes met Lewis' ones when he thrusted his cock into the Major's mouth and despite a little gag, the redhead felt good, that hand onto his hair was so firm and strong, he loved how passionate Lew was with him, how much he liked to take him as his over and over.

Gosh, and Lew's words, all those sweet sounds he took from Nix's mouth, all of the swear words he knew too. Dick loved it so so much.

He was so smug with all Lew's praises, at the same time so committed to making those keep going and even some swear words not so flattered.

He took Lew's penis from his mouth, his saliva glued to the Nix's precum and to his lips still and came back to stroke in a firm rhythm, his cock totally wet now and he looked up Nix.

"If I like to drop on my knees to fill my mouth with your cock, captain?" He teased, still stroking, his hand wet and slicked. "Fuck right I love it" he whispered, dropping his eyes to suck Lew's glans hardly and then running down his mouth over that length, sucking the whole length and then coming back. "If there is something I like is this" he then wrapped Lew's balls on his palm and gently squeezed. "Gonna come on my face, cap?" Dick said, raising his eyes, squeezing Lew's glans and licking the precum that dropped on the skin.

His thumb moved to Dick's chin and wiped out a trail of saliva mixed with his precum. He absolutely adored how their liquid mixed together. Then his thumb moved into his lover's mouth and moved it circling inside those lips. "Where would you like me to cum, Major?" He kissed his forehead and added another finger. "Would you like me to fill your mouth? Or to fill your pulsing hole? Do you need release as bad as me?" Nixon moans loudly between his own words. "Or do you need another kind of release?" He smirked and licked his own lips.

Dick just stared back at Lew, his tongue playing around with his captain's finger while he kept his mouth opened as if he were surprised with something, but he was just feeling so much…

He then looked down Lew's lips and soon his eyes again, he didn't know what to answer: he wanted everything.

"I want everything" he muttered, his hand running up and down slowly, lazily. "Do you want to fuck me up in the back seat?" Dick asked and stood, dropping his pants and taking it off. "Did you buy the lube like I asked?"

"I did sweetie. But I need you to decide where do you want my cum." Nixon pushed Dick on the backseat where nothing but the moon and some streetlight illuminated. He went to stay on him and left a trail of kisses down his abdomen, unbuttoning his shirt while his mouth wandered down. He placed a kiss on Dick's tip. They both were begging for an orgasm.

"Good," Dick smiled, letting himself being pushed on the backseat with Lew, just with his shirt on. He soon held Lew's face and then his hair while his captain ran his kiss down the redhead's abdomen what made Lew moan and sigh softly, looking down with difficult at Lew's hair in which Dick ran his fingers.

He loved so much to be ordered around and being treated roughly by Nix, but he also loved when the captain was so so soft that would make Dick shiver uncontrollably with pleasure, his whole body felt it.  
"I don't know, Lew..." he started but then he gave in and said what he was thinking about. "I want you..." he raised Lew's face to him, to make Lew face him. "To come inside me and then jizz it on my face after." He licked his lips, pulling Nix's hair back hard. "Would you punish me?" He asked, breathing hard. It was even for him all of a sudden.

Oh sweet god that was too much even for him. He got up, kissed the man's lips once again and reached for the new bottle of lube. "You dirty boy want me to come twice Mhm?" Not that he didn't like the idea. "Do you think you can make me?" He raised Dick's pelvis and spanked him hard

Oh, how he loved the sound of the skin against his palm. He did it again and bit Winter's jaw. "You're so dirty, Major. What will the command think if you when I'll report your acting?" He needed to cum so bad. His cock was begging for it. He started jerking himself off with the hand full of lube

Dick could just smile smugly while he watched Lew's face twitch with so many emotions. He was pushing and rubbing all the right buttons and it was a pleasure to see.

"Yeah, I do," he said muffled against Lew's lips while taking a break to breathe to kiss Nix hard with passion. His hands held Lew's face gently now. He loved that mixture.

Then Lew teased him with the question and Dick made a challenging face and said:

"Would you like to see it?" He bit his lips teasing but soon he cried out loud and put a hand onto his mouth to stop the noise. They should be as silent as possible.

Even feeling a bit ashamed he liked it. He would be so reddish on his ass after that. It would be there saying Lew passed here, marked as Lew's.  
Dick even didn't feel ashamed anymore of the what would people think and he answered dirtily that,

  
"Would you not if I suck tomorrow too?" Dick chuckled.

  
He was so absent that when Lew started jerking off, Dick grunt in frustration.

  
"If u are not letting me touch u, please, sit on my chest." He plead, resting his hands on Lew's thighs, he wanted to touch him so much.

  
He did as Dick pleaded. He sat on his chest and kept jerking off. Doing this, he also blocked Dick's hand from touching himself. "Like this, Major? Look how good your captain is, always satisfying your request." He groaned. He was so close to coming... no, he had to enter Dick at least once. So he stopped jerking off and backed the hand, pushing two fingers at Winter's hole. "See? So good Winters... doesn't it feel good?" He leaned again onto Winter's face and breathed onto his lover's lips. He was mad. "I need to come so bad. Do you?" Nix bit Dick's lips

The view, fuck, the view. It seemed so so dirty! Dick felt as if it were wrong, sinful, that he should be ashamed, though he could just nibble his lips profusely, it was sexy and hot and dirty as fuck and he could not just pretend that it wasn't a scene he wasn't craving for since always.

  
"Yes," Dick breath out, breathtaking. It was awesome. He could just see so near the skin moving, Lew's cock's the main vein and pulse, and the erection was leaking so much, so much and he could just see how Lew liked it most. "Yes, thank you, Captain," he answered, raising his eyes. He knew it wasn't the end.

Then when Lew introduced two fingers into him, Dick groaned, throwing his head back moaning softly, his hands grasping the seat.

"Oh," he said at first, he was so into it that he almost didn't understand the question. "Yes, please...more, Le- Sir, please."

For a second, he didn't answer and neither opened his eyes but then as Nix bit him, Dick opened his eyes and moaning, answered:

"I don't want it to finish" he groaned, raising his legs. "Sir, can you lay down, please? I want...to try a thing."

Lewis nodded and did as Winters asked, curious of what he had in mind. Even so, when his fingers left his lover's hole he felt... incomplete was the word. So he kept caressing and kissing that body he held so dear. "I want to mark you again as mine, like animals do." He said in a hoarse voice.

Dick caressed his Captain's hair when he started kissing him again. It was what he always dreamed about them. Being crazy in love with each other and also love each other so much, that they would take care of each other in any occasion. He then pulled Lew to a kiss, missing his lover's taste on his lips. Something critic and fresh, he never felt it was too much, to kiss him, to bite his lips or just meet Lew's tongue with his own.  
They separated before Nix’s proposal and Dick smiled:

"You do?" Dick asked to listen to the answer, he loved when Lew was passionate, passionate in words just was everything.

Then he raised his legs on the air and wrapped Lew's abdomen with them, after he dropped his body enough to feel Lew's tip rub his asscheeks and he said:

"That's what you want?" He breathed out against Lew's chin, nibbling it softly. "That's what I want," he said, kissing Lew's face and neck while wrapping his arms over Lew's shoulders.

Lewis couldn't take it any longer. "No," he moaned "this is what I want," he said and pushed his dick into those asscheeks, groaning. Fortunately enough, he had lubricated his dick more than enough and those fingers did their job of lubricating. As soon as he entered, his leaking dick pulsated. "I... need... to come," his voice was broken but he was holding himself. "Jesus"

"Ow..." Dick moaned out loud, hitting his head softly on the car's door, holding Lew's hair with both hands, pulling it unconsciously all the time, sometimes a bit more, sometimes a bit less.

Gosh, he was waiting for it for so long now. He could feel his cock responding trapped between their bodies. His tightness was still very still and he could take more, so that's why he answered:

"No, Lew..." he cried, moaning. "Who will take care of me if you don't?" He asked, running his nails furiously down Nix's back. Lew's cock filled him so well. His body felt every jerk that Lew threw at him and his tightness always answered pulsing and clenching.

"Who will take care of the captain's bitch? Will the Captain let a Sergeant take me?" Dick teased, he was so horny, so warm and hot. He didn't want to let go now that he was satisfying himself so fully.

"My Captain" Dick moaned like a cat on Lew’s Adam pom.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. That was so hot: Dick calling him Captain, telling him not to leave him to anyone else. "No, no, no," he grabbed Winter's nape, "You are only mine. I'm gonna fuck you until you're satisfied." He then grabbed his sides and started fucking him properly. It was costing him all that he had to hold his orgasm that was about to explode in his tip. "I am gonna take care of my love," Lewis moaned.

"Yes, yes..." he cheered in a broken voice, moaning softly between every letter he said. Nix saying that Dick was his was something that made the Major crazy. He felt bad and it could upset him when it wasn't necessary; when Lew acted insecure, when Dick made things that could hurt him and all. But when Nix pushed Dick down on bed and treated him as his and his and his lover, bitch, husband, anything, he went crazy and moaned quietly with pleasure. Nix's possessiveness made Dick's veins to burn and he felt on the top of the world.

He started moaning even more and louder when Nix started hamming into him, hitting his prostate hard, he would so feel the man after that...he would not even care because now he could just feel good.

"Captain, I love you, I love you," He would whisper into Lew's ear while wrapping tightly Nix's upper part. He would not restrain himself a lot, Nix was almost coming minutes ago, he didn't want to hurt him. "Milk me, Lew," he whispered finally. He didn't care if Lew would come first, he just wanted to feel Lew jizz his load of sperm into him.

Lewis Nixon could not talk. He kept thrusting into his lover's prostate trying to milk him well. He also put a hand on his dick, giving Richard somewhere to explode. He could feel how full he was. Nix kissed him behind the ear. "Your Captain's waiting for your load," he moaned.

With the message, Dick let go and then he started bucking his hips into Nix's hand, his orgasm was coming he could feel it, just some more thrusts and rubbing him like that, he was coming hard onto Lew's chest. He kept then thrusting until he felt his balls lighting and all the cum was out.

He sighed in relief and in utter pleasure, he felt so high that he could fall asleep just there.

He then looked down, after taking a breath, and looked at Lew and smiled at his Captain:

"There is something for me yet there?" He looked dreamy and he would not raise from where he was, but if Lew felt good, he could jizz the rest of his cum on his face.

He came inside of his lover once, twice... he could not say. When he saw the white waves of Dick's pleasure he let himself release and it was violent and the stream hit Winter's prostate. Lewis was breathless under his boyfriend weight and caressed his back. "I'm afraid" he started, trying to recover his breath, "I emptied my balls more than I should inside of your glorious hole."

Dick hummed and snorted, raising his arms to pull Lew for a sweet peck on his lover's lips.

"I imagined" he still smiled, giving Lew another kiss, full of love and care. "Another time then", he pulled away, caressing Lew's cheek.

He had felt the stream of cum coming inside him, hot and thick, what was one of the things that made Dick cum, earlier and harder.

He felt so full, being with Lew, inside him or outside, smiling at him, giving him little kisses or just caressing his hair. There was nothing that made Dick happier than the happiness of Lewis Nixon, even more, if he was part of Lewis' happiness.

"I love you, Lew," he said seriously, caressing Lew under his eyes, above his cheek. "You make me happy."

They stayed a while in the car, enjoying the best from their warm, sweated body. It was only after a while, when the cold started to penetrate their happy spot, that Nix kissed Dick's forehead. "I'm hungry, babe. Would you mind stepping back into our house?" They had to get dressed before but nothing could make Lewis Nixon regret the idea he had. Now his car would have been there. Filled with good memories. "I want to make you a potato salad," he muttered.

For a moment, Dick could bet he would sleep and he blinked as if he was gonna do it but then he was awakened by Lewis and opened his eyes in the voice's direction. He nodded at Lew and groaned, start getting up on his butt while pushing Lew to the other side.

"Yeah, well, huh and I need to sleep," he chuckled and then responded Lew's kiss on his forehead, giving him a peck on the lips. "We need to get up tomorrow-today morning for work" he continued, trying to find his clothes and dressing up.

He would never forget it, their night together in Lew's backseat, he would never think about this car without that memory.

He smiled, it was insane and shameful probably but he could just feel happy about it.

Winters was right. Work. He finished dressing and then he brought both of them home. A nice meal and a soft bed were the main characters that night and Nixon loved to dream into Dick's arms that night. No place was better. 

 


End file.
